Grey's Anatomy Deleted Scenes
by Dark and Twisty Ichigo
Summary: All the Grey's Anatomy deleted scenes, such as how Meredith and Derek met at the bar, how George finally said I love you to Izzie, and even Meredith and Derek's middle names!
1. Chapter 1: The story of MerDer

(An: It is me! Writing about something other than Harry Potter for once! Oh and when it says Meredith is narrating, she's talking like she does at the start of the show and at the end of the show!)

Ch.1: How Meredith and Derek met!

(Narrating)

Meredith: "There comes a time when it is time to grow up, to move beyond playing dress up, and to realize the real world for what it is…the real world."

Meredith Grey sat in her new Victorian mansion that she had inherited from her mother, Ellis Grey. Sure, the house was great, but she had barely unpacked. She moved in two weeks ago. Meredith sat in the only unpacked chair by the window, sipping coffee and watching the rain against her window. As she sat, she also thought about her big day tomorrow.

Meredith: "But with the real world comes real life, and with real life there's real responsibility,"

Meredith's coffee was flat, therefore it was terrible, but Meredith didn't care; she was still lost in thought. It was two months ago that Meredith Grey had graduated from medical school. Medical school had seemed like a whirlwind of drinking, partying, and one-night stands, but in the end it had all led up to this. This being the day she would start as a surgical intern at one of the best hospitals in Washington, Seattle Grace. Of course, she still had one more day until she started so she was savoring every last minute.

Meredith drank more bland coffee and thought of what other surgeons were expecting of her, Meredith Grey, the daughter of famed surgeon Ellis Grey, it seemed she had a lot to live up to. How many best-selling medical books had her mother written? _Three, or something_, Meredith thought. She stopped thinking, and instead read a flyer that was perched on her temporary side table; a moving box. The flyer said that there would be a mixer for the new interns of Seattle Grace Hospital, and even some Residents and Attendings would be there too. Meredith was going, mainly for the Tequila after party.

Meredith had decided on a little black dress to wear to the mixer, or maybe she'd wear her Dartmouth shirt and sweatpants. Meredith put the flyer back, drank more coffee, and decided maybe she'd unpack more stuff, maybe even her side table.

It was dark and still raining by the time Meredith Grey finished the majority of her unpacking. She had unpacked pillows for the couch, and her side table. After unpacking her side table, Meredith came across a box labeled Ellis Grey. Hesitantly, Meredith opened the box and found tapes labeled: Ellis Grey, Appendectomy, Ellis Grey, Skin Grafting, and even Ellis Grey, Heart Transplant. Sometimes Meredith wondered why she had these, but she stopped thinking about and put the box in her closet upstairs.

At 6:30pm, Meredith was walking out the door in her little black dress, heading over to the mixer. The rain had finally stopped, but there was still a puddle that she narrowly avoided.

Meredith walked into the dark bar, and noticed other interns, and even what looked like Attendings. A blonde intern was telling anyone who would listen about her model days and insisting everyone call her, "Izzie". An Asian woman sat talking to one of the Doctors. Two Attendings sat drinking shots of Tequila and talking about "Addison", whom was someone's ex-wife. But, everyone stopped talking at once and stared at Meredith.

The room became quiet except for the dart board, and everyone was still staring at Meredith. Then, suddenly everyone started whispering, and the wavy-haired Attending just stared at her.

"She's a Grey," Izzie said.

"I would kill to be a Grey," The Asian woman said.

"Who wouldn't?" Izzie said, back.

"Stop gossiping about her already!" The Attending that was staring at her said.

Everyone resumed talking, occasionally glancing back at Meredith.

"Hello Ms. Grey," the Attending said.

Meredith laughed, though she couldn't believe it, since when was she, Meredith Grey, giggly? Maybe it was this doctor, was it her or was this Attending coming on to her? Flirtatiously, Meredith said, "Just how do _you _know I'm a Grey?"

"Because you look just like Ellis Grey, and by the way I'm Derek Shepherd, Attending," he said, shaking Meredith's hand.

"Meredith Grey," she said.

"Wanna go get a drink?" Derek asked Meredith.

"Well you're forward!" Meredith laughed.

Meredith followed Derek to the bar, and they ordered Tequila. Meredith swore she heard the Asian woman say, "That Grey is flirting with Dr. McDreamy!"

And that was all Meredith remembered up until That Moment.

After the Asian woman's whispered comment, Derek and Meredith drank Tequila, flirted, talked, and laughed until finally Derek said, "I don't get reputations,"

"Neither do I, I mean my life sucks! And still people want to be me!" Meredith practically yelled.

"Because you're special Meredith!" Derek said.

"Ok then! What's YOUR big reputation?" Meredith laughed.

"Everyone says _**I **_should be Chief of Surgery!"

"Well, maybe you should be!" Meredith said.

"Maybe I should," Derek said.

Meredith laughed, even under the heavy influence of Tequila, she could feel a connection, or maybe he'll just be another on-night whatever, Meredith thought. Maybe not, but what the hell do I know I'm drunk!

"Wanna head over to my place?" Meredith said, nearly subconsciously.

"Now you're forward, sure why not?" Derek replied.

Meredith: "But even the real world sometimes gives us temptation, which we may just have to accept."


	2. Chapter 2: The Gizzie Story

(AN: It's me again! I'm glad people liked my 1st short story! So, here's the 2nd! Oh and I got the Grey's Anatomy Season 3 Extended DVD set! Woot!)

Chapter 2: The story of George and Izzie!

George O' Malley was having a terrible day. One of the worst days in memory, mainly because today he had to start all over again as an intern, while everyone else, including Izzie, started their Residencies today. Speaking of Izzie, she was also a reason for his bad day; things had been awkward between them ever since Izzie had confessed her love for him. It wouldn't be so awkward had George not been married. George was married to Chief Resident Callie Torres, her maiden name.

Ever since Izzie had said that she loved him, he was wondering if he loved her back. Every time he thought about this however, he remembered Callie. But, Callie wasn't being very supportive today, she thought it was funny that her husband had to start his internship all over again, Izzie had been more supportive, and she didn't think it was funny at all. Still, Callie had been there for him before, right? As he thought about all this, he stood outside the Nursery, where he sometimes liked to think.

"Is it a Cute Festival in here or what?" Lexie Grey, Meredith's half-sister, and George's fellow intern, said; standing next to him.

Why did Lexie have to interrupt his thoughts like this?

* * *

Meanwhile, Izzie Stevens was heading out the door of Seattle Grace Hospital after a long first day as Resident; she had saved a deer today, a deer of all things! She'd also had to deal with a batch of snobby interns, who'd heard about her getting suspended over her love for the now deceased Denny Duquette. Izzie secretly wished her Interns would take her seriously, but she had dealt with them enough already. She walked out the door, thinking of her day, and finally she came across the aspect of her day she was trying not to think of: George. She loved him, and he deserved so much better than Callie, but if he wanted to stay with Callie; well she'd do her best to make sure they stayed together.

Izzie swore she felt herself almost start to cry when she thought about George and Callie staying together, was it because she couldn't stand to see George with Callie? Was it wrong to want to be the one to end their marriage? Was it a true marriage anyway, after all they did get married in Vegas? She put her thoughts of George aside until she got home at least. Izzie finally arrived at the house she shared with Meredith and Alex, but had once shared with George.

Izzie sat on the couch, flipping through boring Primetime TV, thinking about the time when George had lived with her. She remembered the time he left to go camping, and she had baked him snacks; those were the days, Izzie thought sadly. She finally settled on watching an old black and white movie, anything to occupy her.

* * *

George finally was alone again, when suddenly he realized something as he stood in a hallway at Seattle Grace. He did love Izzie he truly did, ever since that drunken one- night stand with her, now that he thought about it. He then realized what he had to do, no matter what might happen, no matter what surgeries he was supposed to be scrubbing in on, he knew what he had to do, and he had to go see Izzie right now. He knew where she lived; he had lived with her after all! He quickly walked out through the hospital, getting stopped only once by Bailey.

"O'Malley! O'Malley!" Bailey called after him.

"What Dr. Bailey?" George asked, impatient to get to Izzie.

"Just where do you think you're going, O'Malley? You're an Intern!" Bailey scolded.

"Oh, it's an emergency thing…" George said, trying to think of what to tell Bailey.

"Well, fine, O'Malley go!" Bailey said disapprovingly.

George kept going, anything to get to Izzie.

* * *

Izzie sat at home, still watching the old movie; she was eating Chocolate Chip Cookies that she had baked a few days ago. She was starting to get bored with this movie, when she heard a knock on the door. Could it be Meredith forgetting her keys? Alex? Izzie opened the door to find who else, but George on her doorstep.

"George!" Izzie said, surprised.

"I love you too," George said to a shocked Izzie.

(AN: Some parts of this fic are from the show, like Lexie's whole line about the Cute Festival, and George's last line, but I had to add it to make sense, ok? Hope you liked this! Ichigo-luvs-Brendon-Urie!)


	3. Chapter 3: Taxicab Confessions

An: Hey it's me again, with another installment! Hope you like…

Chapter 3: Taxicab Confessions: Addison Montgomery

At the Emerald City Bar, there sat a red-haired, 38 year old woman with a knit cap covering the top of her head. The red-haired, scraggly looking woman was named Addison Montgomery, and she was drunk. Why was she drunk? Well Addison knew why: her marriage to Derek Shepherd had crumbled, and it was (in a sense) all because of her. Addison Montgomery, formerly Montgomery-Shepherd, drown her sorrows by drinking heavy amounts of Tequila. She had also eaten baskets of Izzie Stevens' homemade muffins. She had tried every one of Izzie's muffins: Chocolate Chip, Blueberry, and Raspberry.

Addison had decided thanks to Izzie's muffins, how to best get over the divorce. She would get disgustingly, deliriously, morbidly fat. She would stay here, and polish off more of Izzie's muffins, and before she knew it, she'd weigh 350 pounds! She had confessed this to some surgeon from where she worked, she had forgotten who it was, was it Miranda Bailey? As she sat confiding in Bailey however, Joe, the head bartender came over.

"Your cab is here," Joe said, forcing Addison to get up.

"What?" Addison asked, confused, had she asked for one?

"You said for me to get you a cab at 11pm, so now its 11pm!" Joe said.

"Fine, I'll go!" Addison said, walking out the door, and stumbling up the stairs.

"Hello miss, get in!" The Cabbie said.

Addison got in, and told the cabbie to go to the Hotel where she was staying.

"Hey, do you know anything about, er…I don't know, DIVORCE?" Addison asked the cabbie.

"Miss, miss, miss, you look drunk, but sure I know something about divorce, NOT!" The cabbie taunted.

"You know what, I don't need this," Addison said, grabbing for the door handle.

The cabbie was not about to lose a fare, so he said, "OKAY, OKAY! You wanna talk fine! Just don't open that door!"

"Fine," Addison said, letting go of the door handle.

"Well Cabbie, have you ever, ah, cheated on someone, or have _you_ ever been cheated on?" Addison said.

"No, miss, I have no life!" The cabbie laughed.

"Well, I've been cheated on, and I've cheated on someone, it's no wonder my life is such a wreck! I'm going through a divorce by the way!" Addison confessed.

"Aye miss, so your husband cheated on you, and you cheated on your husband?"

"Yes, I'm terrible, I know! But you know what? My husband cheated on me with a 20-something tramp! I cheated on Derek with his best friend! Who's worse?"

"Him, this Derek… he sounds like a dirtbag, maybe you should just get over him, well here's the Hotel," The Cabbie said, stopping.

"Thanks cabbie, hey how much do I owe you?" Addison said, getting out, and holding the door open.

"Nothin' miss, you've had a rough life, just remember, get over that dirtbag Derek!" The cabbie said, then drove off.

An: The end! Oh my next one might be about how George and Callie got married! Oh, and Derek is not a dirtbag! Ichigo-luvs-Brendon Urie!


	4. Chapter 4: The O'Callie wedding

(An: I am back with not one but TWO chapters! Yay! Enjoy!)

Chapter 4: The Marriage of George O'Malley to Callie Torres

George O'Malley loved Callie Torres. Yes he did, no one person (especially someone named "Izzie") was going to change that. George and Callie's relationship had been turbulent over the past month or two; mainly because of Callie's desire for them to live together, and when Callie said I love You to him, which wasn't bad just sudden! George O'Malley was always one to take things slow in a relationship, but not Callie, Callie was a so-called "sexy beast", who always liked to pounce.

So, to help George and Callie's crumbling relationship, they were leaving for Vegas tomorrow morning.

"So, you and Callie are going to Vegas tomorrow?" Alex Karev asked laughing like he always does.

"Yes! Yes we are!" George replied, somewhat enthusiastic.

"Who wants to bet they come back married?" Alex asked the locker room full of Interns.

"I-I wouldn't do that if I were you George, you could be making the biggest most regrettable mistake of your life." Izzie Stevens said quietly.

All the Interns stared at her, so Izzie said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Sorry I'll just go," and left.

"I'll bet $50 they'll get married, George and Callie!" Mark Sloane, a.k.a Mcsteamy and Head of Plastics said, standing at the doorway.

"You're on!" Alex said.

George just sighed, he was worried now.

George met up with Callie later in the day in the hallway.

"Oh, hey Callie!" George called out to her.

"Oh, hey George," Callie said, putting her hands deeper inside the pockets of her lab coat as she spoke.

George didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Um, George?" Callie asked raising her eyebrows.

"Er…yeah Callie about that trip tomorrow…" George said awkwardly.

"Yeah?" Callie said, raising her eyebrow slightly higher.

"Well Callie there are Chapels there, drive-thru wedding chapels, and Callie we're not going to uh…you know…get" George said.

"Married?" Callie finished George's sentence, still with her eyebrows raised.

"Um…yeah," George said.

"Well I'm not ready for that, you?" Callie said, laughing to cover up the truth.

"No, of course not, not yet anyway," George said, laughing too.

"Well I gotta go, bye George," Callie said, leaving.

George was confident that Callie wasn't lying; she would never do such a thing right? Right. George thought happily.

Looks like Mark Sloane was going to be out $50.

One day later…

It was nearly midnight, and George and Callie were celebrating Callie's winnings. It was Callie, (not George!) who had won $1,000 on the Slot Machine.

"So, Callie what are you going to do with the money?" George asked.

George of course was ecstatic, at least now Callie would _never_ think about marriage.

"Well for now, more champagne!" Callie said, raising her glass.

"Yeah!" George agreed.

Callie set her glass down.

"And on another thing…" Callie half-laughed.

"Like what?" George said, half-laughing.

"George, I think we should get married!" Callie said, breathless.

"Sure! Yes Callie!" George yelled hugging Callie, and realizing he really did want to get married.

George and Callie raced down the stairs, and into the Hotel lobby.

"We're getting married!" Both George and Callie yelled on their way out.

The Hotel Clerk just stared.

"…and do you Callie Taurus," The Elvis Impersonator marrying George and Callie said, butchering her name.

"Torres," Callie whispered.

"Take George O'Malley to be your husband?"

"I do," Callie said, smiling.

"…and do you George O'Malley take Callie Torres to be your wife?" The Elvis Impersonator said, tipping his sunglasses.

"I do," George said, smiling at Callie.

"Great! I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

And kiss the bride is exactly what George did.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" The Elvis Impersonator said.

Eight days later at Seattle Grace…

George and Callie were on their way to the newly opened Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic inside Seattle Grace.

"So, I can't wait to tell everyone the big news!" George said.

"Me neither, I love you George," Callie said.

"I-I love you too Callie," George said shakily.

And together George and Callie opened the door to he clinic.

George and Callie just stood there for a few seconds in front of Bailey, Alex, and the other Interns.

"O'Malley?" Bailey, George's Resident said.

"We-we got married…we got married in Vegas!" George announced.

"Dude she's Callie O'Malley!" Alex said, laughing to cover up his disappointment.

Alex Karev owed Mark Sloane $50.

(An: The end! Oh and the last part in the clinic was part of the show! Read my next chapter, it should be up!)


	5. Chapter 5: Small Talk

(An: Two chapters in a day, yay! So here's Small Talk! Oh and Shonda didn't make middle names for Meredith and Derek so, I made some up!)

Chapter 5: Small Talk

Derek Shepherd had met the love of his life. Really, he had, not like what he had felt for Addison, but something much deeper. Derek sighed because he knew the one he truly loved wasn't ready; in fact she had broken his heart. He knew her name, and she knew his, so this wasn't just a secret longing, in fact they were post-breakup. She was Meredith Dawn Ellis Grey, and he was Derek Dane Shepherd, and they had first met at a bar.

Why did they breakup? Derek asked himself this everyday, and each time his heart broke a little more. Maybe it was because another Grey woman had met him at the bar, and Derek had felt obliged to tell Meredith, who hadn't reacted the way he had wanted. Derek had expected her to care more him meeting another girl he met because he wanted for him and Meredith to have an open, honest relationship. Maybe things had officially ended when Meredith had announced that Burke and Cristina weren't getting married. Meredith had stood at the altar, telling everyone the wedding was canceled, and she had whispered, "It's Over so Over," as an after-thought aimed at Derek. Yes, Derek thought sadly, that was it that was the breaking point, the end, over. Derek thought about this the entire day, and it was making him more broken hearted.

One time during the day, he met Lexie Grey, Meredith's half-sister, at the Nurse's Station in Seattle Grace.

"Oh hey, it's Lexie right?" Derek asked her.

"Yeah that's me Lexie Grey, and you're Derek Shepherd, also known as McDreamy?" Lexie said.

"We've met, but yes, that's me," Derek said, smiling.

Both Lexie and Derek started laughing at Derek's nickname, but little did they know, Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang were watching them. Meredith was shocked that Derek would betray her like that, what the hell could be so funny in the first place?

"Well I've gotta go, I'm scrubbing in on a surgery," Lexie said walking off.

Now Derek had no one to talk to.

Later in the day…

Derek was walking down the hall when he saw Lexie again. Derek thought that maybe _Lexie_ might know what was going on with Meredith.

"Hello again, Ms. Grey," Derek said, smiling.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd," Lexie said, giggling.

"Soo…" Lexie said awkwardly.

"Meredith Grey is your half-sister right?" Derek asked like he didn't already know.

"Sort of, we have the same dad, why?" Lexie replied.

"It's complicated…" Derek started.

"How complicated?" Lexie laughed.

"Very," Derek smiled.

Again, Meredith watched over the scene, and it made her feel cheated on. Stupid Lexie, my half-_whatever_, stupid "ex"-boyfriend Derek. The whole thing annoyed her, and made her mad, but still she watched, even though she was too far away to hear what they were saying. Not like she wanted to anyway.

"No really, she's a complicated person," Lexie said.

"Yeah, I'm only telling _you_ this Lexie, since you are half-related to her. Lexie I would love to marry Meredith, and be with her forever, but you don't think she's ready right?" Derek confessed.

"Well, _my_ sister definitely isn't ready for that, she's complicated, like I said," Lexie smiled.

"Thanks Lexie," Derek said, smiling back, and leaving.

At the end of the shift, (or at least when he got off) Derek Shepherd changed into normal clothes, and took the elevator down to the first floor to see Meredith. They had agreed to go to the Emerald City Bar after Derek got off. Before that however, Derek wanted to tell Meredith everything. The elevator doors opened, and Derek got out to a waiting Meredith.

"So, we still are going to the bar?" Derek asked her.

"Yes, I got Alex to cover for me, Derek what were you and Lexie talking about?" Meredith said, getting to the point.

Derek was taken aback, how could she have seen?

"I want to marry you Meredith, I want to live in a big house, and have 5 kids, and live to be 110, and die in your arms. But I know you're not ready for that yet, maybe one day, if we keep meeting like this, or in the on-call room than maybe one day maybe. That's what I was talking about," Derek gave his speech to Meredith leaving out no details about how he really felt.

"You're right, I'm not ready," Meredith said.

(The end! Oh the last part was part of The Heart of the Matter, so I don't own that part! Hope you like! Also, I'm going to be watching my Season 3 Seriously Extended Grey's Anatomy box set, and I'll be looking for Addex and Gizzie scenes that need more filling in, so it may take a while until I update again! Ichigo-luvs-Brendon Urie!


End file.
